left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnum Pistol
YOU GUYS ARE FAIL! IT ARE DEAGLE! FAFIL! The Magnum is the most powerful pistol in Left 4 Dead 2. It is a one-hit kill to Common Infected on all game modes and all difficulties; however, it has only an eight-round magazine and cannot be dual-wielded. The Magnum appears typically where an extra Pistol would be waiting, though it is considerably more rare. It also has the unique feature of having identical accuracy and firing speed when incapacitated as when standing. Tactics * When using the Magnum, aim for the body to take advantage of its one-hit killing abilities. * The Magnum can be used effectively both at close and long range against Common Infected. * The Magnum has superior penetration against Common Infected, and as such can quickly dispatch entire lines of rushing or clustered zombies. * The Magnum is not as useful against most Special Infected (excluding the Boomer and Spitter who are comparatively weak), especially on higher difficulties. The weapon's small magazine, high recoil and mediocre rate of fire make it an unsuitable weapon against targets that can absorb entire magazines before falling. It is especially bad against the Charger. * A Magnum is the best side-arm to have when incapacitated. It can easily tear through Common Infected, and keeps a good rate of fire and good accuracy. * The Magnum is also good in combination with the grenade launcher, the AK-47, the M60 or any of the shotguns (as a long distance alternative). * The Magnum is the only firearm that can kill Common Infected with a single shot in Realism mode no matter where it hits. Pros and Cons Pros * Extremely powerful for a side-arm. * Kills Common Infected in one shot, even in Expert and Realism mode at any range, making it one of the few guns able to do so. * 80 damage per bullet and infinite ammo. * Rounds can pierce through multiple infected, making it very useful against the horde. * Very accurate when still and crouching. * Provides superior ground cover when incapacitated. * Has a relatively fast reload. * Will kill a Fallen Survivor in two shots. Cons * Lower rate of fire. This means it can take longer to kill Special Infected, especially when you don't have a full magazine. * Has a high amount of recoil that reduces accuracy when fired quickly, hampering its performance against distant Special Infected. * Holds only 8 rounds at a time. * Poor accuracy on the move. * Deals more friendly fire damage. * Cannot be dual-wielded. * Killing a Charger with full health requires more than 1 magazine. Locations The Magnum is usually located in a number of places where it replaces the P220 pistol spawn. Few of the many locations where a magnum would spawn are: *Dead Center **The Hotel: From the start head down the stairs. In the room in the right, either on the map table, or in the bedroom on the right on the nightstand. **The Streets: In Whitaker's gunstore. **The Mall: Sometimes the Magnum can be found on the 2nd floor, when you cross under the half-closed security gate that leads to two escalators heading down. *Dark Carnival **The Highway: In the Whispering Oaks Motel (the building in between the Midnight Riders billboard and the pool.) Both the white pickup truck with roll bars and lights, and the orange car (which may be alarmed) face the door. **The Fairgrounds: In the starting safe room. **The Coaster: Right after the maintainance room, there will be a Tier 1 weapon and almost always a Magnum. *Swamp Fever: Found in chapter 2. Sometimes found at the beginning, but usually found on a dock next to a destroyed wooden building. About 35% into the chapter before the plane crescendo event. *Hard Rain: About half of the time on the table in the first building (Burger Tank), the other half in the white house with the broken walls to the right of the ambulance. (The white pickup truck is facing the door.) *The Parish **The Waterfront: From the building with the jukebox, take the side alley all the way to the end. **The Cemetery: In the third chapter, about halfway through the level, you will come across a caravan in the middle of a street that usually contains a melee weapon, a tier-2 weapon, and almost definitely a Magnum on all difficulties, on a table to the left once you enter. *The Passing **The Riverbank: Immediately at the start, on Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car. Otherwise, it will be on the second floor of the apartments just before the Park and after the alley with alarmed cars, in the living room, on a small table (also a possible spot for Laser Sights to spawn). If not, it can be found at the ending safe room. **The Underground: The starting safe room and the "suitcase full of Pistols & Money" on the second floor of the Bar after the construction site. Behind the Scenes The Magnum was originally supposed to be called the "Desert Cobra". A string calling the Magnum the Desert Cobra is in "left4dead2_english.txt" under a line about the Magnum. The name Desert Cobra only appears in the final on the sign next to the Magnum in Whitaker's Gun Shop, which calls the weapon the ".50 Desert Cobra". Notes * The Magnum is modeled after the IMI/IWI Desert Eagle in .50 Action Express * Even though the Magnum is modelled in the .50 AE caliber, the eight-round magazine is only used in the .44 magnum variant. This is likely for game balance reasons, similar to the fifty- and sixty-round magazines on assault rifles. * Similar to the P220 Pistols, the Magnum has no walking animation. * According to the text on the Magnum's side, the Magnum is produced by "1337 Weapon Industries (yOgi) PWN." and is made in Shyville. * Both the left and right side of the Magnum are identical, down to the grease stains, while the P220 Pistol has slightly different left and right sides. * While incapacitated, the Magnum's accuracy and rate of fire is the same as if you are not incapacitated and standing still. Before the 9th December 2009 patch, holding crouch while incapacitated would result in uncanny accuracy. After the patch, crouching while incapacitated no longer increases accuracy. * On Nick's Survivor page on L4D.com, the bottom picture has him holding the basic P220 Pistol. However, one of the picture's captions erroneously says that it is a Magnum. * The Magnum's flashlight is mounted via an after market under-barrel rail and a rifle scope-ring mount. * Ellis will hold the Magnum and Pistol with one hand. If Coach's health gets into the yellow, his third person animation will have him hold and fire the Magnum with one hand. * There is no hole at the front of the gun for the bullets to come out of, due to a mistake during the making of the texture. * It is interesting how the Magnum can always kill in one hit, seeing how it does less damage then the Sniping-type weapons, and those take two-three shots to kill on Realism. * This is the only pistol that creates gore on a Common Infected. Gallery File:deagle_2.png|Rochelle holding the Magnum. File:P220_vs_Magnum.jpg|The standard P220 Pistol (left) next to the Magnum. File:Deserteagletext.png|The text on the Magnum's side. External Links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vors0yz9EsQ - Magnum footage towards the end. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9whqd8q-6Bw - More Magnum footage at around 2:00 * Magnum in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFYVXCCcUck Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2